legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: String Theory S1 P11/Transcript
(Alex, Miles, Tenya and Peter are seen hiding in the trees planning on how to rescue Erin and the others from the ruins) Peter: Alright, I've scanned the entire site. I'm not picking up anymore life signs or thermal signatures. That thing and the others are the only things I'm seeing. Alex: Alright, then we need to come up with a good plan for this. How are we supposed to get them out of there? Tenya: We'll need a distraction to lure that thing out of the way. Miles: Yes, but we'll need to plan it carefully. We don't know what that thing is or what it's capable of. Peter: Or what it is for that matter. Alex: I don't think it matters right now. We need to stop whatever it is before they all die down there. Tenya: Should be careful though. All those ooze monsters with him. We don't want to get caught in that webbing. Peter: Yeah... That stuff was longer then mine. I should look into some upgrades. Mile: So what's the plan anyway? Alex: Hmm... All right. Listen to this. (As Alex goes over the plan, Erin is seen back in the main plain of the dream realm) Erin: All right. Uraraka, Shoto, and Izuku are all safe. All that's left is Momo. I hope she's doing okay. (She wonders around for a bit till she finds a darkish red door) Erin: This must be her door. Here I come Momo. (Erin opens the door and enters. She then finds Momo, crouching and covering her ears as several people are around her) Erin: Uh oh. That's not good. *Starts to rush over* Person 1: Look at her! She's got some nerve to call himself a hero! Person 2: How could ANYONE suggest her to be a hero!? She never should have gotten to that school in the first place! Momo: Please... Please stop... Person 3: You are so weak, its sad! Even powerless children could beat you! What chance do you have against villains. Momo: *Tears up* Please.. I... (Martin comes up) Martin: Sad to accept the truth? That you have no right to be a hero? Momo: *Sobs* Martin... (Martin transforms into Mr. Negative as he walks up to Momo) Mr. Negative: Now, you're gonna die alone. No one will save you, no one cares for you, no one is coming. You won't be winning this fight. (Suddenly, Erin blasts the Negative illusion with ice, causing it to violently transform into an Ooze monster before freezing and shattering) Erin: Martin, we know you didn't mean what you said... Momo: *Gasp* E-Erin? Erin: Momo. Are you REALLY gonna take that from a bunch of Ooze!? (Momo looks around and see the various people become ooze monsters) Momo: This... THis is... Erin: Its a dream Momo. A REALLY bad one. But a dream all the same. You know the truth Momo. Momo:.... *Stands up determined* You're right. No more mopping around! *Creates a sword* I AM a hero! And no one will tell me other wise!! Erin: That's the spirit! Now let's finish this! (Erin and Momo work together to defeat the Ooze monsters. After they are defeat Momo looks happy) Momo: Erin.... Thank you. Erin: You feel better now? Momo: Much. You guys were right. I don't have to prove anything to Martin or anyone else. Erin: Good. Everyone will be glad to hear that. Now come on. Let's out of here. Momo: Yeah good id- *Starts glowing* Wait. What's going on? Erin wait where are you going?? (Momo vanishes) Erin: …. I REALLY hope doing this is saving them. Now to find a way out. (Erin leaves the area returning to the main plain. She heads back to where she first arrive to find a black door) Erin:... That wasn't there before. Hmm... I guess I better go see. (Erin goes through the door. It then cuts to Peter attaching a modification to his wrist) Alex: What is that? Peter: A cloaking device. I was working on it before you sent them out. I decided to grab it when we left thinking that it would be useful. Turns out it is. Tenya: What are you going to do? Peter: I will check the place out. They won't be able to see me when I turn this thing on so I'm the best bet at causing the distraction. Alex: Good idea, just be careful down there. (Peter smirks as he puts his mask on) Peter: I always am. (Peter activates his cloaking device as he runs down to the ruin. He arrives and leans up against the wall and peeps in) Peter: What the hell...? (Inside Peter sees various of the hooded oozes all watch from above. There Peter sees his five friends still in the cocoons sleeping. In front of the them is the Sleeper who just floats there) Alex: Peter what do you see? Peter: I found Erin and the others. Their trapped in some webbing cocoon's and their out cold. Alex: Are they all right?? Peter: I can't tell. But I think I see the boss. And he is ugly. Makes the rest the ooze guys look like Romeo. Alex: Dude really? Peter: Hey its true. But several of his hooded buddies are in here. I'm gonna see if I can draw some of them away. Alex: Good luck. (Peter deactivates his cloaking device and steps out) Peter: Hey excuse me? How do I join the cult of the disgusting slime god? ???: INTRUDER!! GET HIM!! Peter: Okay not accepting new members! Got it! *Web swings away* (Several of the hooded figures chase after Peter while a hand full stay. The others take notice) Alex: Now's our chance! Let's go! (Back in the dream world, Erin arrive in yet another new location. This is about the size of a small island. She steps forward when suddenly the Sleeper appears before her) Erin: AHH! Sleeper: Well well. What do we have here? A rebellious minion? An escaped slave? *Sinister chuckles* How amusing. Erin: I'm not gonna food for you freak! Sleeper: I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter young lady. You and your friends have to go back now. (Suddenly Erin's friends appear) Uraraka: Huh what? Erin? Is that you? Shoto: Ah good. You found the Sleeper. Izuku: Whoa where are we now!? This place is getting to me! Momo: We've not gonna play this game any more monster! Sleeper: If you all go back quietly, I'll do better this time. No more suffering, no more bad dreams for any of you. I'll make sure each of you are all happy. Erin: You lie! You and your master are nothing but killers! Sleeper: Insomnia's a hell of a thing girl. You should really go back to bed. Shoto: I don't think that's necessary you monster. Sleeper: Fine then. If you want to be this way, I'll make sure none of wake from your slumber again. (The Sleeper slams on the ground on the ground. Suddenly the ground below the heroes feet shatters. And they all start falling down. They fall down down down into darkness till they land on hard on the ground) Uraraka: Ow... That hurt... Shoto: He's strong... That's for sure. Izuku: Where is he anyway? Sleeper: I... Am everywhere. (The heroes hear the Sleeper's voice but cannot see where he is. Suddenly they see a pair of giant red eyes) Erin: WHOA! Sleeper: You. Are in MY world. And in my world, I control everything! Erin: Not for long you don't! (The heroes prepare to fight The Sleeper. It then cuts to Peter swinging through the forest with the men on his tail) Peter: *over comms* Hey uhh guys? Have you handled the situation inside yet? (The other heroes are seen fighting off the other hooded men that stayed behind) Alex: Not yet, but we're getting there! Peter: Alright, I'm gonna start circling back. Be ready to deal with these guys when I get there! (Peter hangs up as the men close in) ???: No where left to go boy! Peter: There's always a way to go! (Peter swings around, kicking one out of the air as he swings back for the ruins) Peter: So can you guys explain why you like rubbing cookie dough all over your face? Is that part of the indoctrination process or something? ???: You're one to joke Arachnid! Peter: Wait, no no no, It's pie filling isn't it? (As Peter makes his way back Alex Tenya and Miles are seen fighting off the hooded figures. Alex is seen trying to fight when he looks up and sees Erin and the others. He notices they seem to be in pain. He jumps to try and reach for Erin when one of them use their webs to grab his foot and pull him away) ???: Stay away from the master's guests! Alex: Guests my ass! *Psy blasts the hooded figure* Mile: Man these guys are so quick! You'd think ooze guys would be slow! Tenya: Hey I see Peter! (Peter web swings in as the ones who followed him arrive to. Peter joins his friends) Peter: So guys, these are my friends and they were thinking of joining to. By the way, are the hoods required for all members? Sleeper: My my. So many unexpected guests. What a pleasant day this is turning out to be! Alex: Hey you freak! Let my sister and our friends go! Sleeper: Oh no can do. They are happier now. Much happier. (Inside the dream realm, Shoto lets a massive blast of at the Sleeper who thrusts his arm forward and re-directs the flames over at Erin who quickly gets an ice wall to protect herself. Izuku is seen rushing toward the Sleeper who fires a beam at Izuku. Izuku is then turned into a mouse) Izuku:.... *Squeak* Uraraka: DEKU!?!? Momo: He turned him into a mouse!? Erin: Oh that's just insulting. (Outside, Peter is seen being knocked away before Miles webs up one on of Sleeper's arms to the wall) Miles: Sorry, that's against the rules here! (Sleeper fires a beam at Miles who dodges the blast before firing a web at the ceiling) Miles: Adios! (Miles swings up toward the roof when Sleeper is met with a kick to the face by Alex. It then cuts back to the dream realm where the heroes see Sleeper becoming overwhlemed) Erin: What's up with him? Sleeper: *grunt* Your friends put up more of a fight than I thought, but that won't stop me from destroying you all! (Sleeper fires more beams at the heroes who dodge out of the way.) Uraraka: We're gonna need a better plan than this! Erin: Alex and the others must be attacking him outside! He must be dividing up his power to fight both groups at once! (Shoto lets out a wave of ice at Momo fires another cannon that strike at the Sleeper. In the real world, the Sleeper fires more beams at the heroes who dodge Alex rushes up to him, but he grabs him) Sleeper: You're working to hard boy. Its time to sleep. *Starts to glow* (Alex is seen unaffected by the effect) Sleeper: What? WHAT IS THIS?! Alex: You're gonna have to try harder than that asshole! (Alex thrusts a psychic dagger into Sleeper's abdomen, causing him to drop Alex who gets up and throws orbs of energy at his friends, hitting them) Peter: What was that for? Alex: They'll protect you from his magic. Now come on! Sleeper: Impossible! Alex: Far from it! Now you're going down!! (Back in the dream realm the Sleeper is seen getting hits from the heroes that is cause Izuku to return to normal) Izuku: AH! What happened!? And why do I suddenly want cheese!? Erin: Talk later! Fight now! Sleeper: Play time is over... *Echo* TIME TO DIE!!! (The Sleeper charges up an energy beam as he fires it. Erin chages up an ice beam and she fires it. She is caught in a beam struggle with Sleeper) Sleeper: MAY YOU SLEEP FOREVER!! Erin: YOU FIRST!! (Erin's ice overpowers the Sleeper, causing him to start freezing over) Sleeper: NO! IMPOSSIBLE!!! (The Sleeper is soon frozen completely over. Erin creates an Ice Sword as she runs up and slices him down the middle. He falls in two and shatters. Back in the real world The Sleeper suddenly grabs his head and lets out a demonic screech and his followers do the same. Soon they all just fall over dead and get reduced to puddles) Miles:... Um.... Okay? Peter: Did... Did we win? Alex: I think so. I don't how but I think so. Tenya: Come on. We gotta get Erin and the others down from there. (The 4 begin work to get their 5 friends down from those cocoons. Back in the dream, Erin and her friends find themselves back in the main plain of the dream realm as the spirit she met earlier appear) Spirit: He's.... He's gone. The Sleeper is no more. You did it. You freed us. Erin: We did? Spirit: Yes. You should be waking up very soon. Uraraka: All right! Momo: That's a relief.. Erin: But... What about you? Spirit: My body is no more, I've been dead far too long. Erin:... I'm sorry... Spirit: No. Don't be. Though I may not be alive, you still freed me. I thank you all. You are all true heroes. (Erin and the others smile at the spirit. Suddenly their versions becomes pure white before the screen becomes black) Erin:.... *Starts to open her eyes* Alex: Oh thank god, they're not dead. Erin: Alex! (Erin gets up and hugs Alex) Alex: You guys alright? Shoto: Seems like it. Peter: Well, that's good. Tenya: Yes, but The Puppetmaster will not enjoy it when he finds out that his enforcer's dead. Miles: I think he'll manage. Alex: Well. Let's get home. After all this I could use a nap now. Uraraka: PLEASE don't say that! (The group of heroes laugh as they walk off) Alex: Hey. You did great Erin. Sorry all that happened to you. Erin: Eh don't be. I might not be as strong as you Alex, but I think I did pretty good today. Alex: Hell yeah. Erin: Although... I'm kinda worried. Alex: Worried? Erin: That Sleeper guy was The Puppetmaster's Enforce like Mr. Negative was right? Alex: Yeah? Erin: And he was an ooze monster right? Alex: Yeeeeah….? Erin: If... If The Puppetmaster MADE the Sleeper then... The means he can create more minions just as powerful, or even more powerful then the Sleeper. Alex:.... *Sighs* Guess we're gonna ooze minions very soon. Erin: Hopefully we'll be ready. Alex: Yeah, maybe. (The heroes leave the ruins. It then cuts to The Puppetmaster along with Mr. Negative) Mr. Negative: That's impossible.... Puppetmaster: So... My child failed me... Mr. Negative: Master... I-I-I'm sorry I- Puppetmaster: They are tougher then I thought. But this is but a minor step back. Mr. Negative: It... It is? Puppetmaster: Do you really believe YOU and the Sleeper were my ONLY enforces? I have creates many children, and forced others into my service. (Mr. Negative sees eyes in the darkness) Puppetmaster: My creations and my servants. They lay in wait as we speak. And they'll be ready. Mr. Negative: What's the plan? Puppetmaster: You'll be leading an assault on the city. Take them and kill everyone. Mr. Negative: Yes master. Puppetmaster: Take this also. (Puppetmaster give Mr. Negative a vial of red gas) Mr. Negative: Devil's breath? Puppetmaster: Yes. Set it off in town and this will be all over. Chaos will fill the city once it is fully unleashed. Mr. Negative: I see. Prepare your creations and I'll prepare the Puppets. (As Mr. Negative leaves more oozes pours out of the Puppetmaster's mask as he creates more cretures) Pupppetmastter: The girl was right. I can create creatures as strong as the Sleeper. And as more power grows, so will they.... Be ready "Heroes" I'm coming for you. TO BE CONTINUED Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 1 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Transcripts